


Shades of Blue

by its_not_natural_take2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Character, Love Triangle, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: Dean learns his boss is dating his high school crush, and soon finds feelings thought long faded rising back to the surface.





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me a few years ago, I haven't written much lately, and this is my first foray back into fanfiction in some time. I'd like to make this one longer, rather than the one shot/ drabbles I typically write.  
> I will try to update regularly, comments are always welcome.

"So what you're saying is that you have the hots for your boss' new boyfriend?" Charlie says as she takes a drink of her margarita.  
"No, I'm saying that we went to high school together" Dean replies.  
"mmmhmmm... And?" Charlie pushes further.  
"Okay, maybe I had a little crush on him for the bulk of that time" He mumbles as he brings the beer to his mouth.  
"I knew it!" Charlie exclaims a little too loud, she was on her third drink in the last hour, and she wasn't exactly a heavy weight, especially when it came to tequila.  
"Shut up" Dean blushes as his eyes scan the bar. His eyes fall on a pretty brunette, who was looking their way. She was wearing a tan business suit, he winks and lifts his beer to her, she smiles politely but nods toward Charlie and winks back. Dean smiles knowingly and nods his head. His eyes return to Charlie as she finishes her drink. "Easy there red" he says. "Don't look now, but the brunette at the bar is totally checking you out. And if you keep going the way you are, you're not going to be able to walk, let alone pick her up."  
"What?" She says, again a little louder than necessary, considering he's sitting right next to her, her head whips around wildly. She spots the woman and she chuckles. "Nah, that's just Dorothy, she works over in marketing." She says turning back to Dean and calls the waitress over to order another drink.  
"Ok, why don't we order a plate of fries to share, soak up some of that alcohol in your stomach." Dean suggests.  
"Yea, alright, sounds good" she nods. "So tell me more about this crush of yours"  
Dean sighs, yes, once upon a time the dark hair, blue eyed man had been to object of every one of his sexual fantasies, but it'd been years. They both led very different lives and after high school their paths very rarely crossed, despite living in a small town. "I don't HAVE a crush on him Charlie, I HAD one... Notice the past tense."  
"Well something's got your panties in a bunch." She chuckles playing with her napkin, very obviously resisting the urge to look over at the bar.  
Dean knows that urge all too well...

 

Dean couldn't lie, even in elementary school, he had a crush on the younger of the two Novak boys. There was just something about that perpetually messy dark hair, those blue eyes and that adorable lopsided grin. What's more is back then, Dean didn't even know he was into guys at all... But there was just something about Cas that had always drew his eyes and attention.  
After his mom had passed away, Dean's dad had taken him and Sammy on a 'road trip', leaving Lawrence in their rear-view. He had spent the next several years bouncing from town to town, school to school, until Ellen and Uncle Bobby stepped in. Dean's sophomore year he found himself back in Lawrence, having to get reacquainted with all those kids he had spent his childhood with. That wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. These kids had all continued to grow up together, formed bonds during a pivotal time in their lives, and Dean had missed out. He found himself sitting alone more times than not, and growing increasingly more gun-shy at approaching his classmates, even those he had once called 'friend'. Dean kept to himself, head down just trying to make it through school.  
Dean sat in his Creative Writing class, regretting the subject matter of his current paper. When Mrs. Moseley had first given them the assignment 'Write about an emotion', he thought it was just going to be another story he would add to his portfolio, however when they got to class that morning, she informed them that they would be sharing them with the whole class. His heart was racing in his chest, why did he have to leave his folder with all his other stories in is locker. He would have much rather turned in a sub standard story then to have the one in his hands shared with the entire class. Especially since the very inspiration of the story was sitting in the class not ten feet away from him.  
"Mr. Winchester, care to share your story with the class?" Mrs. Moseley says, pulling Dean into the reality of his panic.  
He looks up at her with wide eyes. "y..You want me to read it aloud?" he stammers  
"would you rather I read it to the class?" she asks  
Dean takes a moment to think, what would be worse, Cas hearing what was practically a confession of his feelings from his own lips, or read by their teacher. Dean decides there's no way he could possibly read the story himself, so he stands and takes it to Mrs. Moseley's desk "Will you read it please?"  
She nods and he goes back to his seat as her eyes quickly scan over his carefully written words. She raises her eyes to look at him and Dean swears the whole class can hear his heart beating inside his chest as she begins reading from the page.  
'Blue, a bright blue that creeps in slowly, taking over everything I see. There's a slight flutter in my stomach, a shiver runs up my spine as my heart begins to race. The air in the room thickens and it becomes hard to breathe. 'Focus' I tell myself, willing my heart to stop trying to break out of my chest. A bead of sweat breaks out on my brow as the blue looks my way, blood rushing to my ears as they set on fire. For a moment I lose everything, staring back into the blue. I swallow thickly, startled back to reality as a bell rings and other colors come flooding in. The air thins, I can breath again and my heart settles back into its rhythmic 'thump thump' as I regain control.'  
Bobby and Ellen lived outside of town, which meant Dean and Sam had to ride the bus to school. Dean liked to sit near the front, and was more often than not reading a book. He was sitting there when he heard a familiar voice, when he looked up his eyes met familiar blue ones and immediately Dean felt that flutter. Cas smiled knowingly at him, setting Dean's ears on fire. That night, Dean had his first real 'wet dream' and Castiel Novak played the lead role. From then on, any time Cas was around, Dean found himself resisting the very strong urge to make that dream a reality.

 

"Castiel Novak hasn't had an effect on my panties in a very long time" Dean says as he finishes his beer. "But, I would be willing to bet that Miss Dorothy from marketing over there is very much having an effect on yours right now."  
Charlie blushes bright red and giggles "is she really checking me out?" she asks as she sneaks a look over her shoulder.  
"She is, and I am sure if you were to walk over there right now..." Dean begins, unable to finish his sentence as Charlie had already stood and was making her way over to the bar.  
Later that night, Dean dreams of blue eyes.


End file.
